Threads of Fate
by Remery
Summary: Nanako Hirotaka was the most unlucky girl in the world..... That was until she met Watanuki..... Watanuki x OC


"You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart"  
- Rihanna

Nanako's POV

A rainy wednesday,_the _rainy wednesday when you met Kimihiro Watanuki. It all started as a normal day before school...

8:10 am  
"Whaaa! I'm late" you yelled throwing your school uniform on.  
You brushed your hair, brushed your teeth, and tried to tie your shoes all at the same time causing an epic meltdown. For the normal people, you simply fell into the bathtub pulling the curtain down with you. "Why does this always happen tome?" you asked fighting with the curtain until you fell out of the bathtub. You rinsed your mouth and ran out of your room, grabbing your bookbag, and tripping down the stairs. Ever since you moved into your new house, your parents have been at work all the time and you had been the most unlucky person in the world. To top it off,you would see these really creepy things following you every day. They would always be trying to tell you something.

10:00 am - P.E  
You were dressed in your school uniform, sweat pants and an unzipped jacket with a tanktop underneath. You were playing soccer on the dew covered grass. That was until you were going to score the winning goal Finally! My luck has changed for one! you thought kicking the ball. As soon as the goal was in front of you, you felt yourself slip and a sharp pain in your arm. Then it just went black. "Oh my gosh is she okay?" "Is she dead?" "Someone call a doctor!" "Oh no!"  
Your arm was in serious pain and you couldn't move. That was until you saw another creepy spirit. It was more like a small cloud of black/purple dust, with three eyes.  
"Who are you?" you asked. "..." ...

Watanuki's POV

7:50 am  
It was just a normal wednesday, like all the other wednesdays. You were headed to school when you noticed a spirit following you. You began to pick up your pace asmore of them gathered behind you. You soon broke out into a run. They simply followed. "Go Away!" you yelled, running faster. "Leave me alone!" Then they began to stick to you, making you run slower. "I was just going for a walk! Minding my own business! I could do without the company!" you yelled until you fell over. "That hurt!" you yelled struggling to get free " Get off!" By now many people were starting to stare at you as if you were crazy. You struggled some more until you couldn't take it. "JUST GET OFF OF ME!:" you yelled slamming your hand against a fence. Then they dissapeared.

Nanako's POV

You woke up in a white room, your black hairs pread on a pillow. You tried to get up, but you felt another sharp pain in your arm, making you sit down. You looked down at your left arm and saw that there was a white cast on it. Then you remembered earlier this morning, at the soccer field, during P.E. You sat up using your right arm and looked around you. You were of course in a hospital. You heard the door open and a doctor came in. "Oh miss Hirotaka, your awake. How are you feeling?" "Oh, I'm okay" you said. "Well, then you may leave when you want, but please don't strain yourself." he said with a smile and left. A Nurse came in and gave you a sling, which you greatly accepted and thanked her. You got out of bed and got your bookbag, then left. When you got outside you saw that it was raining."Oh I really am the most unlucky person in the world" you said to yourself and began to walk towards your house. You were soaking wet, and cold. Then you looked up and saw that you were in front of a shop of some kind. You began to walk towards the door, when itopened by itself. You got in and closed the door. "Ne, Yuko-san can I sleep over tonight?" you asked. "Nee-san!" Maru and Moro said running to you."Hi!" you said with a smile. "Of course you can! You're always welcome here!" Yuko said. "Starting today Watanuki will be working here for me" she said extending her hand. Beside her was a tall boy, with black hair and glasses that covered blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Nanako Hirotaka" you said. "Kimihiro Watanuki"


End file.
